In oil and gas wells fluids are typically produced to the surface by way of production pipe or tubing. The production tubing extends downward from the well head at the surface into the production zone.
At certain times, such as when the well ceases to produce economically, it is desirable to remove and salvage the production tubing from the well for use in another well.
If the production tubing cannot be successfully pulled from the well, it is frequently possible to cut or sever the tubing and salvage at least a portion thereof. Typically, to cut the tubing, a torch is lowered therein and actuated for this purpose. For example, an effective cutting tool for cutting production tubing, a radial cutting torch, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,679, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. The torch projects cutting fluids in a radial direction about its circumference to sever the tubing with a circumferential cut. The portion of the tubing located above the cut can then be readily pulled from the well.
Some wells include cables or control lines that extend downhole, e.g., for controlling equipment within the well. For example, a well may be provided with an electric submersible pump, which utilizes a power cable, and/or a safety valve that utilizes a hydraulic control line that extends on the outside of the production tubing, attached thereto using clamps.
Cutting production tubing having an exterior cable or line can present difficulty due to the fact that simply cutting the tubing using conventional means normally leaves the cable intact, such that the upper and lower portions of the tubing remain connected by the cable. Cutting the cable can be a difficult undertaking due to the fact that the tubing effectively shields the cable from the cutting torch.
Conventional methods include a two-step process to cut such a cable. First, a first torch is lowered into the production tubing to make a first cut through the tubing. This creates an opening in the tubing that exposes the cable to the inside thereof. Then, the first torch is removed and a second torch is lowered into the production tubing. The second torch is then used to cut the cable through the opening in the tubing. Aligning the second torch with the opening in the tubing is often difficult, and a misalignment of the second torch results in the cable remaining uncut, requiring another torch to be lowered into the tubing for another attempt, increasing the cost of salvaging the tubing.
Therefore, a need exists for methods of cutting a cable that do not require alignment of a torch with an opening in a tubular member.
Embodiments within the present disclosure meet these needs.